


Like It’s The Last Time

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write Verse — The Smutty Stuff [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Between Desert Girl and its sequel, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Rose Tico, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Two women, a bunk and a first.





	Like It’s The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Their first time comes in a time of war, a time of pressure, and Rose knows they’re about to die at any moment. Fighting against the First Order means that any one of them could die at any moment. Rose can’t bear to think of losing Kaydel like that, and she knows that she’ll do what she can to save who she loves. 

That’s how they win, after all, isn’t it? The First Order doesn’t know love, friendship, or freedom. In a way, Rose supposes, she can feel sorry for them. A little. 

It’s nothing romantic. For starters, they’re in a bunk, and Rose wonders how they’re supposed to do it up so high. It gives a new meaning to the mile high club, she thinks, and she almost giggles despite herself. 

Kaydel turns to look at her, smiles. “You okay?”

”Just wondering...how are we even supposed to do this?” Rose says. “I mean...” When she was eighteen, she imagined what it would be like, but reality is often nothing like expectations. At least the others are asleep. She hopes that she doesn’t wake anyone up, or fall off the bunk, or —

“Don’t worry, Rosie.” Kaydel smiles at her. “I’ve never done this before either.”

Rose feels better, at least. She’s not the only one. 

Kaydel’s the first to undress, and she’s slim, tight, and utterly gorgeous. Rose can’t help but stare, before averting her eyes because she doesn’t know if she’s being rude or not. Kaydel smiles again. “Just relax, y’know? It’s all okay. I mean, we’re girlfriends, aren’t we?”

Rose nods. She’s just never seen anyone naked before. Not like this. It’s her turn to undress, and by the time she’s out of her drab mechanic’s clothes, Kaydel’s staring at her like she’s just seen an angel. 

“You’re...gorgeous,” Kaydel says. “Everything about you is gorgeous. Just one more thing...”

”What?”

”Let down your hair. I want to see it.”

Rose does, and she feels Kaydel’s gaze on her, amazed, reverent. 

“So what do we do?” Rose says. 

“We improvise,” Kaydel says. 

The rest of the night is mostly figuring out what feels good — and when it feels good, stars...Rose is biting her lip until it bleeds to keep from screaming. She hasn’t thought the sentient body could contain that much pleasure...

”You okay?” Kaydel withdraws from where she’s worshipping Rose’s chest, looking concerned. 

“Kay, it’s wonderful. Don’t stop!” Rose keeps her voice hushed; what if they wake someone? 

Kaydel moves to her pelvis, places a kiss to one of the bones, and lingers at the crotch. Kaydel says, “Is this — ’’

”Stars’ sakes, stop asking!”

The first time Kaydel goes down on her, it feels...wonderful. Kaydel’s clearly nervous, and Rose can imagine that her jaw’s aching and worse, so she murmurs little words of encouragement, slipping in some little phrases from home. She pets Kaydel’s hair, trying to be gentle, and it’s a wonderful feeling, Kaydel doing this for her. 

When she comes, it feels like just the right burst of pleasure, and she murmurs something indistinct. She collapses on the bed, and she’s exhausted, but she wants to do something for her lover as well. Maybe her fingers?

Kaydel agrees when she brings it up, and Rose gets to work. Rose doesn’t know what to do when she touches Kaydel, so she experiments, relying on Kaydel’s little murmurs to lead the way. So far, Kaydel doesn’t seem to mind. She strokes, taps, circles...

...Kaydel arches over her hand, and they both collapse. Rose draws her close, and they both giggle — it’s one of those rare moments of humor during the war. Rose kisses her shoulder. “I love you,” she says, softly, to Kaydel. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kaydel says. “I know.”


End file.
